


Kol Mikaelson One Shots and Short Stories

by AKchick47



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKchick47/pseuds/AKchick47
Summary: Please comment and tell me your thoughts. Feedback is wanted and always appreciated as I am trying to improve my writing.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're leaving." Niklaus had been in the middle of drawing Hope, who was currently playing with some blocks on the floor when he sensed a presence lingering in the doorway. He looked up to see the petite redhead he saw as a daughter. 

"Kay," Hope screeched happily, walking over to her older sister.

"Hey, there munchkin," Kaitlynn smiled as she picked up the toddler who immediately started to babble.

"I have to," she sighed, meeting his blue eyes before looking away afraid he would be upset.

"I know love." He set Hope on the floor so she could continue to play and pulled the teen into a hug. 

"I just, I can't stay here. Not when he's with her." She stepped back and whipped the traitorous tears that fell from her eyes. "I'm happy for him, I really am. That's all I ever wanted for him to be is happy. I, I mean I saw him die. Twice, and now he's back, he's alive and I am so, so grateful that he is. I, I just," her voice broke off as more tears fell. She looked up in hope that he would understand.

"You cant watch the person you love, love someone else." Nik hated this, that his brother was the reason, yet again, that Kaitlynn was crying. He kissed her forehead and whipped her tears away. "I understand love, I'm not mad." At her at least. "Just promise to stay in touch otherwise I can't promise that there won't be bloodshed." He smiles slightly at her laugh, knowing that she will be alright.

"Promise." Kaitlynn hugged him once more before pulling away. "Can you give this to him?" She handed him a letter that was in her back pocket. "Thanks," she said when he nodded. "I'll be back I just need some time to think and hopefully move on." 

"Alright love. Call when you get to where you are going, I know Hope will want to say goodnight."

"I will." Kaitlynn laughed while picking up her bad that she left by the door. "Love you too Niky." With that, she walked out of the room and New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

"Where's Katy? I thought she'd be with Hope but she's not. Do you know where she is?", Kol questioned flopping down sideways into an armchair. 

"She's not here." Nik set the sketch he was doing of Kaitlynn aside, drinking the rest of the bourbon in his glass. 

"When is she going to be back then?" He had only come home to find one of his grimoires for Davina's magic lessons only to not be able to find it. Frustrated, Kol went to find Kaitlynn in hope that she would have it or at the very least know where it was. Except he couldn't find her in her room or anywhere else in the house. 

"She's not." Nik pored another drink knowing that if he was going to have this conversation with his younger brother that he would need it. 

Furrowing his brows Kol swung his feet to the ground so he was sitting straight. "What do you mean she's not here? She's always here, she would never leave you much less Hope." He knew that Kate would never leave his niece as she loved her more than anything. She was her godmother after all. He quickly stood when Nik threw his glass at against the wall making it shatter. 

"I mean she's gone. She left over a month ago." Nik was beyond furious. He couldn't believe that it had taken nearly six weeks for Kol to even notice Kaitlynn's absence. "It's your fault she's gone," the hybrid growled.

"My fault? How's it my fault? I didn't do anything?" 

"Didn't do anything." Nik grabbed his brother and threw him across the room, his hybrid face showing. "You've been spending all of your time with that witch since you came back instead of with your girlfriend. The same girlfriend who spent two years trying to find a witch to bring you back. She watched you die only for you to come back and have to watch you die again. She spent the last three years mourning you only for you to ignore her." Nik filled a new glass with bourbon trying desperately to not kill Kol for Kaitlynn's sake. 

He opened a drawer that he kept the letter in. "She's too good for you. She loves you more than anything even after you broke her heart." He handed the letter to his brother, "you need to figure out what you want, not only for her sake but for yours as well." With that, he left Kol alone.

'Kol'

He sat down when he saw the familiar handwriting. Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath and continued to read.

'Kol,

I'm sorry for doing this through a letter but I know that I wouldn't be able to saw everything otherwise. First of all, I need you to know that I am not mad at you.I'm happy for you, I really truly am. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy even if it wasn't me that made you happy. 

I watched you die twice and there was nothing I could do. But you're back, you're alive and I have never been more thankful for anything in my life. And let's be honest, the world would be a very boring place without you to cause trouble. 

This isn't a goodbye, not forever I just need some time to hopefully move on from you. I'll come back when I'm not as broken, but I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't let anybody change you and that you won't change yourself to be who you think else would like, be it Davina or another girl. You don't need to change. If they can't see that you are perfect the way you are then they aren't good enough for you. You deserve happiness and love just as much as anyone else. 

Always Yours,

Kaitlynn' 

Kol didn't realize he was crying until a tear landed on the paper. It hadn't even dawned on him that he was hurting Kaitlynn by ignoring her in favor of Davina. 

He had just gotten his, well not his, magic back when he died again. When Davina brought him back in his original body he was confused. He had just gotten used to being a witch again when it was taken from him. When he was brought back as an Original he was overwhelmed. He had just lost his magic again and was mourning it and with his heightened emotions he didn't know how to deal and went back to his old ways.

Kol took a deep breath trying to think. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. 

 

 

Who do you think Kol will choose? Who do you want Kol to choose?

Davina? 

or 

Kaitlynn?

Vote and comment who you want Kol to be with

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me your thoughts. Feedback is wanted and always appreciated as I am trying to improve my writing.


End file.
